Rosalie's Soldier
by Twilight Vampire89
Summary: Bella is a Marine soldier who just got back from war. When Rosalie meets her, feelings erupt from within her. Rosalie wants nothing more than her soldier. Contains femslash, OOC, AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Year: 2011**

**Preface:**

_Alice's POV:_

I'm sitting in my room, reading a book that Jasper wanted me to read. As I'm sitting here, I get another vision. It's getting really frustrating; I've been seeing this person a lot. She is a soldier and from what I'm getting, she will be a huge part of our lives, more specifically, Rosalie's. I don't have a good visual of her, but if I were to see her in public, I'm pretty sure I would recognize her. What's bugging me is that the visions are becoming more frequent. It becomes hard to do anything when I'm distracted by them.

If I had to take a guess, I believe she is Rosalie's mate. I haven't told anyone about this, especially Rosalie. I have no idea how she will react. I will admit though, I'm really excited. Rosalie has been without a mate for far too long. I believe Rosalie will go crazy over this soldier. (Not literally)

I can only hope for the best. I have a strong feeling that this soldier, Rosalie's mate, we will be seeing her soon.

I can't stop my body from bouncing with excitement. Rosalie has a mate!

**Reviews are always welcome.**

**The next chapter will be much, much, much longer. Don't worry about that. I just wanted to see if I'm wasting my time writing this. Is this a good idea?**

**This won't usually be in Alice's POV. It will mostly be in Bella's or Rosalie's.**

**Also, I'm thinking about doing 'two' versions of this. One of the seperate stories being futa and the other not. This one would be not. Should I make a futa one with Bella futa with Rosalie?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited. I was ecstatic when I saw the number of reviews. You truly made me happy. I was practically jumping out of my seat. XD**

**Chapter 1:**

_Alice's POV:_

I was so excited! Rosalie would meet the soldier today I was getting from my visions. She still has no clue, no one has.

For these few years, Rosalie decided to get a job at a college instead of going to high school. She wanted a change. This was where she would meet her. I decided to go today, wanting to see it play put. Rosalie was confused as to why I decided to come with her. She was even more confused when I insisted on her wearing a pink mini skirt and a strapless top. She said 'no' to the low-cut shirt though.

_Rosalie's POV:_

I was headed onto the college campus, thinking. I still didn't understand why today, of all days did she decide to make me dress like this. It's not like I don't have enough problems with the college guys. I reluctantly agreed when she told me to just trust her.

I made my way to my desk and on the way, I see Mr. Bodie coming out of his office. I cringe. He has been pestering me to go out with him; no matter how many times I refuse. I look down at my outfit and let out a deep sigh. I was going to kill Alice.

I sat down on my chair and got my things out ready. I look up and see that he is headed my way. I knew in my gut that he was going to try again. This has got to stop. I wasn't even in the least bit attracted to him, and that wasn't just because he was well over twice my (human) age. '_Maybe he is going through a mid-life crisis._' I thought to myself.

I heard someone clearing their throat and realized that he was in front of me, leaning on my desk. My lips twitched. Did he not have manners?

He stared into my eyes with a creepy smile that could scare any child. I merely raised an eyebrow as to say 'what do you want?'.

"Rosalie," He started. I held up my hand and said, "Miss Hale."

He nodded, rolling his eyes. I wanted to bitch slap him right there.

"I've been thinking that we should get to know each other better. How would you like-"

"I'm busy." I said, interrupting him. Was that really the _best_ he could come up with?

He snorted. "Miss Hale, it is only one date. It won't be that long."

I shook my head, "I'm seeing someone." I lied. I heard footsteps that sounded like boots but paid no attention.

He arched an eyebrow, "Who?" he asked in disbelief.

I scoffed, "That really isn't of your concern is it?"

Then, before he could respond, I heard the most enchanting voice I've ever heard. "Excuse me miss?"

I looked to the right and saw a woman standing there next to Mr. Bodie. I felt my breath caught, unneeded. "Y-yes?" I managed to get out. I mentally kicked myself. I never lose my voice. I took in her appearance. She had on a white top and wore a long black cloak. She had chestnut brown hair, tan skin and beautiful bright brown eyes. I saw that her right arm wasn't in its sleeve. It appeared that it was in a sling. Her face had scratches on it, thankfully the blood had dried so it didn't drive me wild. Her lips had a deep cut. I just wanted to reach out and kiss it to make it feel better. Her wounds made her seem sexy. I mentally scolded myself. I didn't even know this person and I was having these kinds of thoughts. My thoughts then turned to concern. Why was she hurt? What happened to her? Anger welled up in the pit of my stomach. Whoever did that would regret it. I then scolded myself again. Again, I didn't know her.

She gave me and Mr. Bodie an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry to intrude-"

"Then don't." Mr. Bodie growled. I gave him a death glare.

"It is fine." I said to the beautiful stranger. I then turned to Mr. Bodie and decided to put him in his place. "Mr. Bodie, if you continue to do this, I will report you. I will even go for sexual harassment. Now, I suggest you go back to your office and actually work."

His face had one of shock. "So that's it? You and her are together. She is the one you are currently dating."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. I just threatened him and that's what he says? At the corner of my eye, I see the stranger shake her head in confusion, "We are not together."

Hearing her say that hurt which surprised me. "Leave now." I said. He looked at the stranger with so much hate, the stranger just stared back. After a moment, Mr. Bodie walked away, leaving me and the stranger alone.

"I'm sorry about that." I said I didn't understand. I was a bitch to everyone. But with her…

She shook her head, "Nah, don't be."

I smiled, "What can I do for you?"

She had a look of confusion. It appeared that she forgot why she was here. "Sorry, I wanted to have the guest sign-in sheet."

I handed it to her with a loving smile. "Thank you ma'am." She said.

As she was writing, I noticed she seemed to be struggling to write. I guess she was right-handed. My attention was fully on her. "Are you okay?" I asked.

She looked up from her paper, "Yes, why?" Her eyebrows were scrunched in confusion.

I didn't know what to say. I really didn't want to offend her. Some women are very sensitive about those kinds of things. I motioned to her face, "You just seem like you-"

She chuckled, "Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I appreciate your concern."

I shrugged, "You just seem like you've been through a lot." I said in concern.

She chuckled, "You should see what it's like under these clothes." At the realization at what she just said, she blushed and her eyes widened, "I didn't mean that." She said in a soft tone.

I laughed, "I understand." I felt a pang of disappointment of not being able to see her.

The stranger bent down and I heard a clanging sound. I looked to her chest and saw a necklace with dog tags. Was she…a soldier?

Before I could say anything else, she stood up. "Thank you Miss Hale."

"How did you know my name?" I asked, shocked.

She motioned, "Your name tag." She answered.

I looked down at it and if I could blush, it would be the deepest of reds.

"I will see you later." She said, walking away with a smile.

My heart soared. I have found her. My mate. My soul mate. Even the predator inside me knew; and she was ecstatic.

**Thank you everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was blown away by the number of reviews. The pressure is on me now. I feel the need to make this story great. lol**

**I've decided that I will make another Rosalie/Bella soldier with Bella being futa. I'm not sure when I will be writing it though.**

**The next chapter will contain war memories from Bella. I just want to warn you of the violence. Also, Rosalie thinks of ways to pursue Bella. That should be fun to write. Lol This will be in the next chapter.**

**Before I forget, the war will be made up as well. I don't want to piss anyone off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Chapter 2**

_Rosalie's POV:_

When the stranger was gone, I looked down at the sign-in sheet. I had to find out her name. It read 'Bella Swan'. I smiled, such a beautiful name. It fits her perfectly. I read the name next to hers that read 'Mitchell Fane'. This was the person Bella went to see. I smiled, he was my way to her.

* * *

><p><em>Bella's POV:<em>

I was walking down the halls, whistling very softly 'Courtesy of the Red, White and Blue' by Toby Keith. It was stuck in my head. Not only that, but my mind would not leave that blond. Wow. She was a knockout. No words could do her beauty justice.

I smiled; I was very thankful to her. She helped take my mind off the horrific memories of the war. I fought tears at the memory of my loss of loved ones. I shook it off; I didn't want Mitch to see me sad.

I went up the stairs, ignoring stares shooting at me. Why is it that whenever I'm out in public, I get stared at? Were my wounds that fascinating or is it something else?

I walked down a dim lit hall. Two men came bursting through the door, wrestling. They were laughing and challenging each other. One guy saw me and stopped, letting go of his friend. He looked me up and down and made a sex joke. I shook my head in disgust and continued on my way.

I stopped at door number 204 and knocked. I heard footsteps and Mitch yell, "Hang on." Oh, how I missed that voice. My smile grew as I heard him fiddling with the lock. Mitch opened the door and I have never seen him smile bigger.

"Bella!" He yelled and grabbed me, pulling me into a big hug. I squeezed him just as hard. "Bella! I can't believe you're here." He pulled me back and led me inside, "Come in before you get caught. Women aren't allowed in the men's dorm."

He closed the door and enveloped me into another hug. "It's so good to see you."

"You too Mitch." I said. I felt tears forming in my eyes. When I pulled back, I saw his was flowing down.

"Why didn't you let me pick you up at the airport?" He asked

I shrugged, "I wanted to surprise you."

He nodded, "That you did." He motioned for me to sit down. He sighed before saying, "Wow. I don't even know where to start."

I just kept staring at him. I was so happy to see him.

He nodded, "Okay, I know. Are you okay?" I gave him a look. "Well, you know what I mean. I mean physically?"

I nodded, "Yeah. These are just scratches."

He nodded and looked at my injured arm. "Are you…is it…" He couldn't form the right words. Then it dawned on me. He wasn't sure if I had lost my arm.

I gently smiled at him and lifted the side of my coat, exposing my sling. "I'm fine. It will be healed. He let out a sigh of relief. I could tell he was going to ask me how I injured it so I gave him a pleading look for him not to ask.

"So, what's been going on with you?" I asked.

I looked dumbfounded. Whether it was because I seemed unaffected about the events or that I switched the subject to him, I didn't know. I could tell he was upset that I didn't want to talk about what happened. I never did. I did my best to cover up the pain and sorrow that I felt.

"Um…not much. It's a lot like high school…with more studying." He said.

I chuckled, "Not that you did much studying." I joked.

Mitch tilted his head, "I'll give you that."

"When did you arrive?" He asked.

"Just today; a few hours ago." I answered.

We continued talking for the next two hours. Finally, I asked him what's been on my mind. "Do you know that blond woman that works at the desk in-"

Mitch nodded, "Yeah. I know who you are talking about." He laughed, "Everyone knows her. I don't think that I know a single guy that has tried to make a pass at her. Of course, she denied them all. She's real cold too. Everyone is a little afraid of her. I don't know why guys would ask her out if they were scared, though. Maybe their ego combined with lust gave them courage." He laughed. He stopped and had a look of realization. "Why?"

I shrugged, "No particular reason." I looked at my watch and stood up, "Mitch, it was great seeing you again." Mitch stood up and I hugged him.

"You're leaving already?" He asked, shocked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm really tired and I still have to set my things up in my place." I started walking towards the door and paused, "It is still there, right?" I joked.

Mitch shook his head, "Sorry. Teenagers are now using it as a place to hang out."

I smiled, knowing he was joking. I opened the door and said, "I will see you later, Mitch."

He nodded and gave me another hug. I felt his tears wet my shoulder. "I'm glad you're here, Bella." He whispered and kissed me on the cheek.

"Me too." I whispered back.

"Do you need a ride?" He asked

I shook my head, "No thank you. I've got one."

He nodded, "Take care, Bella. Good night."

"You too." I responded.

When the door closed, I let out a sigh and leaned against the wall. That was harder than I thought. It takes a lot of work to act like you're okay mentally and emotionally, especially in front of loved ones. I went down the spiral stairs and reached outside but not before getting lost a few times. I called a taxi and waited.

I arrived home for the first time in two years. I walked up the steps and unlocked the door, closing it behind me. I looked around and gave a little smile. Home.

I felt my emotions come rushing through me again. I leaned against my door and did something I haven't done in a long time. I cried.

* * *

><p>When I managed to pull myself together, I unpacked and headed to the bathroom. I decided to take a shower since I didn't get the chance to take a proper one. I undressed myself and took off my dog tags. I went the sink, turning on the faucet and let the water run over them. I scrubbed the dirt, mud, sweat and blood off the dog tags. I watched the residue wash away down the sink.<p>

I put my god tags back on and looked at myself in the mirror. I frowned at what I saw; I had cuts and bruises all over my body. I stared at the burn mark on my left side on my ribs. I then moved my eyes to the holes that had once held bullets. I traced them with my fingers, remembering.

I shook my head and went to the shower and turned it on, waiting for the water to heat up. I stepped in and under the spray and closed my eyes. I smiled when I saw the blond woman's face that I had met earlier. For some unknown reason, when I thought of her, the events that I went through made it more bearable. Strange, I do not even know her.

I reached for my shampoo and began scrubbing my hair.

After my shower, I turned off the water and stepped out. I reached for my towel and began drying myself. I got dressed, ate dinner and got ready for bed.

* * *

><p>I got under the sheets and covers and smiled. This was the first time in a long time that I got to sleep in a real bed. It felt so wonderful. I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes, thinking about the blond. I smiled before drifting off to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>The sun was beating down on us, making it even more scorching hot. Sweat was pouring down my face and the sound of machine guns and explosive bombs rang through the air. My adrenaline was going crazy, telling me to fight or flee. I of course without hesitation, chose to fight. My friends, Lance Corporal Joseph Fletcher and Private First Class Tiran Sherwood were beside me reloading.<p>

The enemy ceased fire and the air was dead silent. I took this opportunity to look through my binoculars. All I saw was dust that was kicked up.

"Do you see anything Swan?" Kramer asked.

I shook my head, "Not yet." Tiran got up and went into position.

I waited for the dust to clear. It felt like an eternity. I saw a black shadow moving on the roof of the building and knew it was the enemy.

I felt my heart racing again, "Tiran, how much longer?" I managed to ask calmly.

"It keeps slipping." I see him moving frantically at the corner of my eye. Kramer rushed over to help.

"We've got a clear shot but I need you." I said.

I heard the sniper rifle cock and I smiled.

"Ready Swan." He said.

"Okay. There is at least one on the roof. Go for it." I said.

I heard the rifle go off and saw dust fly off the building where it was struck.

"Seven meters up." I said, annoyed. He was way off.

The rifle went off again and this time it was a much better shot. Unfortunately de ducked before he was struck. "Damn it!"

"What's wrong?" Kramer asked, loading more guns.

"We just missed him." I said.

I was still looking through and saw movement at a nearby window. "Tiran, left upper window."

After a moment I heard him say "I see him."

The rifle went off again and I saw the enemy go down. It was a perfect headshot. I smiled, "Oohrah. Good shooting Tiran."

My team smiled and did the same. We waited for about half an hour before moving from cover. We wanted to make sure no one else was there.

We carefully approached the abandoned building. I reached the front door first and kicked it open, my gun drawn. I signaled my team to stay quiet and to follow me.

I made sure my steps were careful and quiet. I rounded a corner and pointed my gun. The room was empty. I looked to the ceiling and sighed softly. This building was on its last legs. It will be coming down soon. "Living room, clear." I said. This was odd to me. On the outside, this place looked like a building but once you got in, it was a home.

I continued on my way and took notice of everything. I heard Kramer's voice, "Parlor room clear."

" Bedrooms clear." Tiran said

I was about to turn back but saw that there was a basement. I took quite steps towards it and reached for the doorknob, twisted it open and cringed when it creaked loudly. As I opened the door further, it creaked louder and louder. I stepped back and all I saw was pitch black. I quickly stepped aside to make sure I didn't get shot.

I out on my night vision goggles and drew my machine gun at the ready. I went down the steps and searched the room. Nothing.

Just as I relaxed my body, I heard an unusual sound coming from upstairs. I raced up and ran to the source.

"Put your hands up!" I yelled, aiming my gun at the closed door. I wasn't sure if it was a civilian. If it wasn't, I would not hesitate to kill. I heard and felt my team come up behind me.

"Relax Swan, it's me. This room is clear."

It sounded like Joseph but I wasn't sure. I walked to the door and opened it. There stood Joseph, buttoning his pants up. The noise I had heard was the sound of the toilet flushing.

I lowered my gun to my side and raised my hands in astonishment.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked

"I can't remember the last time I was able to use a toilet Swan. I want to take advantage of that." He said, washing his hands. I was amazed this place had running water.

I walked to him and slapped him on the head hard. "Don't you ever do that again! First off, I almost killed you, secondly, we didn't know if this room was cleared and thirdly," I looked at him straight in the eyes and slapped him on the head again.

He grabbed his head, "Ow, what was that for?"

"For using the bathroom. Now no one can use it, we all have to wait for the smell to clear. Light a match." I said

I heard Kramer and Tiran laugh.

We walked out of the building and were headed to town. Kramer was talking about his family, more specifically, his little kids. He grunted and fell to the floor and I felt a spray hit me. For a split second, I was confused and them it dawned on me. A sniper claimed him.

"Take cover! Take cover!" I yelled. I quickly tried to pick up Kramer but he was too big and heavy. I ended up dragging him out of the way of bullets.

When we were safe, I checked on Kramer to see if he was okay. It appeared he was trying to talk but all that came out was blood.

"Don't move or speak." I said to Kramer. I looked to Tiran, "Tiran, give me the first aid kit."

I turned my attention back to Kramer and he stood absolutely still. He was no longer coughing up blood. I shook and screamed at him but he wouldn't wake up.

* * *

><p>I woke up panting in a pool of my sweat; my sheets were soaked. A noise woke me up. I got out of my bed in lightening speed and opened my drawer for my pistol.<p>

I ran through the house, making sure I was the only one here. I cursed at myself for not having any clothing on. I was completely bare.

After checking the whole apartment, I sighed and put my hands up to my face. I wanted to cry of the dream and memory of Kramer. I took a deep breath and willed my body not to.

I went upstairs and changed the sheets before going back to bed. Again, the last thing I thought of was the blond woman. She took all the horrors away.

* * *

><p><em>Rosalie's POV:<em>

When it was time for me to go home, I rushed. I went over to Alice who was sitting on the couch with Jasper and hugged her.

"You knew. Didn't you?" I asked.

Alice laughed, "Of course. Are you going to thank me now?"

I nodded, "You will be rewarded."

"Will someone please explain what is going on?" Emmett asked.

"Rosalie found her mate." Alice said.

Esme, Carlisle and Edward came rushing into the room. They all had happy expressions on their faces.

"You found your mate?" Esme asked excitedly.

I smiled and nodded.

"Whoa! Rosalie smiled!" Emmett asked, very impressed.

I gave him a death glare and Emmett flinched. "And there it goes." He said.

"What's his name?" Edward asked.

I paused, "_Her_ name is Bella."

Edward had a look of surprise but didn't say anything. I looked at everyone else who looked a little taken aback but smiled.

"I am so happy for you, honey." Esme said, taking me in to a hug.

"This is very great news." Carlisle said, hugging me after Esme.

"Surprising, but great." Edward nodded.

"I'm happy for you Rosalie." Jasper said.

Emmett walked over to me and grabbed me, giving me a big bear hug. "A new addition to the family! That's awesome!"

"Don't you think it's a little soon for that?" Edward asked.

I have him a sharp gaze and he held his hands up in defense. "I'm not saying she shouldn't be. In fact, I'm counting on it."

"Tell us about her." Esme said, grabbing my hand and leading me to the couch. Everyone gathered around waiting.

"Well, I met her at my desk when she was signing in. I didn't really have a chance to talk to her but I can get closer to her friend, Mitchell."

Edward laughed, "Already planning on how to get her."

I nodded, "Well, yeah." I said as if it was the stupidest thing in the world.

"What else?" Alice asked.

"She is in the military." I said excitedly. Everyone looked impressed.

Emmett whistled, "Hot! What branch?"

I shook my head, "I don't know but I will find out."

Emmett smiled, "You will definitely have fun with her. Think of all the role-playing you can do! The uniform will be great during-"

Whatever Emmett was about to say was cut off by Edward's slap against his head.

Alice turned to me and whispered so that only I could hear, "He is right. Jasper and I have lots of fun. You will not be disappointed." I smiled.

"When do you plan on seeing her again?" Carlisle asked

"ASAP. Hopefully tomorrow." I answered.

"How will you do it?" Esme asked.

I sighed, "Not sure yet." I went to my room and started planning and plotting.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to everyone. I'm sorry this took longer than I thought. I received word that my cousin (he is a Marine) has to go back and fight. It sucks. Also, he just had a baby girl. So, I have been in a depressed mood.<strong>

**Bella's memories of war will become more and more graphic. I figured I would ease you into them.**

**In the next chapter, Rosalie sees Bella again. Rosalie will probably knock herself out trying to get Bella's attention. XD (not literally but close) I'm writing the next chapter right now. lol ****I know this chapter was probably dull but it **_**will**_** get better. I promise. Oohrah!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Chapter 3**

_Bella's POV:_

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes. I panicked for a moment before taking in my surroundings. I then remembered I was home. I let out a sigh of relief and got up. I got in the shower and got ready for the day.

I went out to get the mail and something on the ground caught my attention. I looked down and I saw a bag on my welcome mat. Had I not been home, I would think it to be a trap.

I picked it up and it was very warm. Curiosity got the better of me and I opened it. A smile was brought to my face when I saw that it was food. I brought it back inside and got everything out of the bag. I opened the red envelope and inside was a message, _Welcome home soldier. –R_

My eyes squinted in concentration. Who did I know that began with the letter 'R'? I went back outside to retrieve the mail but found nothing. When I got back inside, I grabbed the letter again and thought.

This was going to drive me crazy until I found out who brought me this. Perhaps a neighbor brought it? It couldn't have been Mr. Reiner; he hates me. Mrs. Rainer, well that was a different story. Maybe it was her. She always seemed to have a infatuation to me. That being the reason why Mr. Rainer hates me so. It had to have been her.

I looked at the food and mouth started to water. I hadn't had a home cooked meal in a very long time. I hesitated, wondering if it was safe to eat. The aromas of the smell made the decision for me. I ate the eggs and bacon and downed the orange juice. I put the sausage and pancakes in the fridge for later. Whoever did this made a lot of food.

After brushing my teeth, I went to the 'Rainers' place to thank her. I went up the steps and knocked. After a couple of times, Mr. Rainer saw me and grunted, "Yes?"

I smiled, despite myself. I was hoping I would catch Mrs. Rainer instead. "Good morning Mr. Rainer. How are you?" I asked

He shrugged, "I've been better."

I didn't know what to say to that. So I just nodded, "Is Mrs. Rainer home?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Why?" He asked

"I wanted to thank her." I said

"For what?" He asked quickly.

"For the food she gave me." I said.

He looked confused, "She is in the living room." He opened the door wider to let me in. I wiped my feet before stepping inside. I was a bit surprised that he let me in. This was the first time I set foot in here.

The home smelled of cinnamon. I inhaled deeply and relished in the scent.

"I will be in the other room. I won't be long." He said, giving me an accusing look. I guess he thinks that I was planning to mess with his wife. Wow.

I nodded, "Okay, sir." He continued on his way and closed the door halfway.

I went to the living room and saw Mrs. Rainer mailing a letter. She changed a little bit. Her caramel hair reached to the middle of her back, her skin got a little darker, she looked younger; how I will never know, and her figure seemed to have smiled down as well. She looked up and her face lit up. Perhaps this was a bad idea.

"Bella!" She practically ran to me. She drew me in for a big hug.

"Hello Mrs. Rainer." I said

"It's so good to see you!" She said, taking my hand.

"It's good to be back." I said. Her face held concern and sympathy.

"What happened to you?" She asked, lightly tracing my wounds.

"I'm fine. Just a few scratches." I said.

I could tell she knew I was lying but dropped it anyway.

"What brings you by?" She asked, leading me to the sofa.

"I wanted to thank you for the food you gave me." I said.

She shook her head in confusion, "Food?"

"You didn't leave a bag on my doorstep?" I asked

She shook her head, "No darling, I didn't. I didn't even know you were back."

I nodded my head slowly, "Oh." Well this was embarrassing. "I got back just last night."

I got up and said, "Sorry for disturbing you. Thanks anyway."

"Where are you going?" She asked. She is joking right?

"Back to my apartment." I answered.

"Well if you ever need someone to listen, I'm always here for you." She said.

Movement from my left side caught my attention. Mr. Rainer closed the door with a loud squeak. Had he been watching me the entire time?

"I appreciate that Mrs. Rainer." I said and smiled.

I left the apartment and let out a sigh. I hope I figure out who it was soon. On my way back home, I thought about how Mr. Rainer was still very jealous of me. I felt a bit bad for him. A part of me wanted to reassure him that he didn't have to worry, I would never dream of having an affair with a married woman. I thought better of it though. He may not appreciate me telling him that.

* * *

><p>I spent the day just how I liked it, quite. It was a noise I hadn't heard in so long. It took me a while to get use to the sounds of the city. Some sounds reminded me of the war.<p>

When my phone rang, I jumped. I got up to answer it.

"Hey Bella. How are you doing?" Mitch asked.

"Hi Mitch. I'm adjusting." I said

"That's great. I think it would be a great idea to get you back to normal." He said

"I'm normal Mitch." I said, offended.

"You know what I mean. Take your mind off things. Enjoy life." He said

I thought about it. I would like to forget everything that happened. I nodded, "Alright. What did you have in mind?"

"There is this bar that-"

"I don't think so." I cut him off.

"Why? Is it the fake I.D.s?" he asked

I chuckled, "No. I'm just not-"

"You'll like it. I mean it." He said

I paused for a minute before reluctantly agreeing. "Okay."

"Great, I'll pick you up tonight at nine." He said and hung up.

I hung up the phone and picked up the newspaper.

* * *

><p>I got ready and met Mitch outside. I sat in the passenger seat and he gave me a hug and a kiss. "Don't worry. You'll forget everything and you'll be happy soon."<p>

I gave him a confused look, "I appreciate that Mitch. Do you know something I don't?"

"I just have a feeling." He said.

We drove for a while before I said, "Which bar are we going to? You passed by a lot already."

"This is a special bar." He answered

I arched an eyebrow, "What do you mean by 'special'?"

"Don't worry about it." He said

"If this is something that I will regret-"

"You won't. Trust me." He said.

I was quite the rest of the ride there. He finally stopped at a rather large building for a bar.

"I've never seen this before." I said.

He nodded, "I know. Come on." He got out of the car and waited for me.

"What makes this bar so special?" I asked

He shrugged, "This is my favorite one."

"You have a favorite bar?" I asked

He gave me a look, "Here's your fake I.D."

I shook my head, "I can't believe I'm still doing this."

We got to the front and showed our I.D. and were let in without a problem.

I looked around and saw that the bar was mostly filled with women. 'That never happens.' I thought to myself.

Mitch led me to a seat and sat next to me. Before I could fully sit down, the barmaid came up to us. "What would you like?" She asked, smiling at me.

"Water would be good." I said

The barmaid gave me a surprised look as did Mitch. "Are you sure, sweetheart?" she asked

I nodded and Mitch threw his hands up in the air in disbelief.

The barmaid turned her attention to Mitch, "And for you?"

"I'll have a shot of tequila." Mitch said

As soon as the barmaid left, Mitch lightly punched my arm, careful not to do anymore damage. "What was that?"

"What?" I asked

"Water? Really?" He said

"What's wrong with water?" I asked

"You sneak in to a bar to have _water_?" He asked

I put up my hands and shrugged.

"Well, that one is going to cost you." Mitch said.

"What do you mean?" I asked

Mitch turned from his chair and faced everyone in the crowd. "Ladies! May I have your attention?"

I tugged at his arm, "What are you doing?"

He ignored me and continued, "This young lady just came back from war just yesterday and is in need of a little company."

"Dude! Stop it!" I said

"Would anyone like to keep this Marine company for a night? Thanking her for her services?" He asked

I put my head in my hands in embarrassment.

"I will get you for this Mitch." I mumbled

"The way I see it, I did you a favor." He answered and downed his drink.

The whole night I was dodging women left and right. Some of them approached me more than once. One woman that stuck out in my mind was a hot blond woman that had a tank top that said 'Save a tank, ride a Marine.' I laughed at the thought.

It didn't take Mitch long to get drunk. I found out he left behind my back with some woman. I only found out when he called.

"You said you would be in the bathroom and would be right out." I said.

"Change of plans. I left you the car so that you could have a ride home." He said.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

I was about to leave when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked to the left of me and saw the same blond woman I met yesterday.

"Hi." I said

"Hello." She said. "Is anyone sitting here?" She asked, pointing.

I shook my head, "No. Go ahead."

She sat down and a wind of roses filled my senses. I tried to stay calm and relax my heart. My brain was finally mercy after it was filled with thoughts of her all day and yesterday.

"You're the soldier right?" She asked

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Ah. What branch?" She asked

"The Marines." I answered

She gave me a seductive smile that sped up my heart. "The Marines? Wow. I've heard that they have a reputation for the cleanest bodies but the dirtiest minds."

I laughed, wait, was she flirting with me? "That may quite possibly be true. We can also be a bit…cocky."

She laughed, "Anyway, thank you for your service." She said, extending her hand. It was a nice change to have someone not go off on you when you tell them you're in the military.

I took it and gave it a polite shake, "Not a problem ma'am."

"Call me Rosalie." She said with a smile.

I nodded, "Rosalie. I'm Bella."

"Nice to meet you Bella." She said

"Likewise." I said

"May I buy you a drink?" She asked

"Oh, thank you but," I leaned in so that only she could hear "I'm not 21."

She laughed, "How old are you?" She whispered.

I melted, her laugh was so angelic. "20." I answered

"Close enough. Besides, if you are old enough to die for your country, you should be entitled to a little alcohol. What would you like?" She said

I shrugged, "I don't know. Surprise me."

She nodded. "Can I get a Martini?"

"So, how are you adjusting so far?" She asked

I took a sip of my drink and set it down. "It's a bit of a struggle but I'll get there."

She smiled at me tenderly. Her eyes gazed at my wounds, "Have you seen a doctor about that?"

I shook my head, "Not really. You get tended to but I haven't checked the amount of damage I received."

"Does it hurt?" She asked

"I can live with it." I partly lie.

She looked into my eyes as if trying to read something. "In any case, I would feel much better if you had a doctor take a look at it. My father is a doctor. He would be more than happy to tend."

I shook my head, "I don't know."

"You name the place. Please?" She asked

After a brief moment, I nodded, "Alright, thank you."

"Not a problem." She said. She took out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote. "Here is my number. We can set it up when you're ready." She hands it to me.

"Thank you. Is that man still giving you a hard time?" I asked

She had a look of confusion. "You mean Mr. Bodie?"

I shrugged, "Maybe. I'm not sure of his name."

"He is…persistent. He'll eventually get the hint. Just a matter of time." She answered

I nodded, "Well if you need any help…"

She smiled another one of those that makes my heart melt. "Thank you."

We talked for a couple hours, getting to know each other. It was one of the best nights I had in a very long time. She had a twin brother named Jasper, two adoptive brothers named Edward and Emmett, an adoptive sister named Alice and adoptive parents named Esme and Carlisle. She liked classical music and cars.

Before I could comment, she covered her nose. "Are you bleeding?"

My eyebrows scrunched in confusion, "Bleeding?" I looked down and saw a small blood stain forming on my bandaged arm. I looked into her eyes and saw that they were almost pitch black. How odd.

"Maybe I'll have to see a doctor sooner rather than later." I said

"I'll call my dad." She said getting up and taking out her cell phone.

**Sorry if this was slow, it WILL pick up though. In the next chapter, Rosalie goes to 'Bella's job'. XD The next chapter will probably be up soon.**

**Thank you to everyone for your support. My cousin is doing well.**

**Oohrah!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Sorry for the wait. My computer has been acting up. Every letter I type, it takes forever to show up on screen. I will get it fixed so I don't know how long I will be without a computer. Again, sorry for the wait.**

**Chapter 4**

_Previously:_

"_Maybe I'll have to see a doctor sooner rather than later." I said_

"_I'll call my dad." She said getting up and taking out her cell phone._

Bella's POV:

Rosalie got off the phone and walked towards me. "Okay he knows we're coming. We can take your car." Her voice sounded different. It sounded like she wasn't using her nose, if that made sense.

I nodded, "Yeah, but you're going to have to drive." I said, doubling over. All of a sudden, I started feeling sick and there was an unbelievable sharp pain throbbing in my arm.

Her eyes looked concerned. She ran to me fast. She must've been a track star. She cradled me and looked into my eyes, "Are you alright?" She asked gently. Her hands were cold and soft. It made my heart beat faster.

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Come on." She helped me get up and led me outside. Rosalie opened the door for us and I leaned on her for support. The cold air hit me hard, I got dizzy and I began to fall. Rosalie held onto my tighter, preventing me from hitting the cold concrete.

"Thanks." I whispered. She smiled at me gently in return. "Which one is it?"

I pointed, "It's the red corvette." She walked me to the passenger side. "It's a nice car."

She was trying to distract me from the pain. I smiled, "It's not mine. It belongs to a friend of mine. I'm more of a Mustang type of girl."

She opened the door for me and got me inside before rushing to the driver's side. We decided to go to the hospital instead of her home.

The pain was getting worse. We hardly talked during the ride. Rosalie was busy driving with worry in her eyes and I was in too much pain. I started nodding off and Rosalie had to keep nudging me awake.

"We're almost there." She said in a beautiful musical voice. Her voice was so soothing despite it being laced with worry.

I saw black before pain in my other arm brought me back from falling asleep. I yelped. It almost felt like I got hit with a sledgehammer. I opened my eyes to see Rosalie staring at me with the passenger door ajar. She looked like she wanted to cry.

"I'm sorry. I had to do it. I kept calling your name and you wouldn't respond." She said in a cracked voice.

"You hit me?" I asked in a whisper, not really knowing what's going on.

She had a look of regret. "I didn't want to. I know that people aren't suppose to fall asleep when they're injured."

I chuckled, "It's fine. I'm not mad. In fact, I'm glad that you did." Her look softened but still held remorse.

She held out her hand, "We're here." I took her hand and she helped me out of the car and into the house. I started dozing off and Rosalie shook me, "Hey! Bella! Stay awake! Please stay awake!" I really didn't want to get hit again if I didn't have to. I reminded myself of the pain I felt and willed my body not to fall asleep.

A tall handsome blond man rushed to my side. He lifted my head up, looking into my eyes. He flashed a light into them and looked to Rosalie. He asked her something but I'm not quite sure what. He lifted me up and placed me on a soft bed. This made it even more difficult to keep awake. It would be so easy to fall asleep. "I'm Dr. Cullen but you can call me Carlisle." He said.

I nodded, "Hi Carlisle."

I felt the man lift my arm. "Bella, try to stay awake, please. I know it's hard but please try. Do you have your dog tags on your person?" He asked

I reached in my shirt and grabbed my dog tags out from under. Carlisle took one and read it. "Very useful." He said

He began to get everything set up. Rosalie was on my other side, stroking my head.

It felt like I've been here forever. It was agonizingly slow until Carlisle gave me painkillers. I started feeling the effects. My head felt like it wasn't there, I was numb everywhere. It felt like I was being massaged everywhere. I was on cloud nine.

"You did great Bella." He said, giving me back my dog tags.

I gave him thumbs up, still high from the painkillers. He smiled and proceeded to tell me what was wrong but honestly, I couldn't concentrate. Even if I was sober, I never understood medical terms.

He wrote down a prescription for me and handed it to me, "Here are more painkillers, should you need them. I would recommend you stay with someone to keep an eye on you. Do you live with anyone that could-"

"I live alone." I said

"There's no one to look after you?" He asked

I thought about Mitch for a moment but didn't want to ask him. Besides he would probably be too busy with the woman he went home with. I shrugged, "I'll be fine."

"I will be more than happy to look after you." Rosalie said eagerly. Carlisle looked at her and smiled knowingly.

I shook my head, "Thank you but that won't be necessary ma'am. I appreciate everything you two did." Rosalie looked like she was ready to protest but Carlisle put his hand on her shoulder, signaling her to stop.

I got up from the bed, "Where do I pay?"

"It's on the house?" Carlisle said

I smiled, "Thanks so much."

"At least let me drive you home." Rosalie said.

I smiled, "Thanks." She walked me out and all the while I started singing to Rosalie the song, 'American Soldier' by Toby Keith.

That was the last thing I remembered.

I woke up the next morning with a bad headache and pain in my injured arm. I was confused for a while until memories of last night started kicking in. "Oh no." I groaned at the memory of singing to Rosalie. I felt my face flush. "I'm never taking pain killers around people again."

I looked at the clock and realized I should get up. I got off my bed and headed to the shower. I then realized I never knew how I got home. I blacked out and don't remember arriving home. I made a mental note to myself to ask her what happened. Plus, it gave me another excuse to go see her again. A rather poor excuse but an excuse no less.

When I was done with my shower, I brushed my teeth, did my hair, put on my working clothes, put on my dog tags and sunglasses.

When I went outside, I was surprised to see Mitch's car. It was strange that he hadn't called me about it.

I arrived at the U.S. Marine base and went to my designated aircraft. I looked through the chart and began working. My partner, Vince came up behind me.

"Hey, welcome back soldier." He said, patting my shoulder.

"Thanks. It's good to be back." I said with a smile.

"I have to say, I'm surprised to see you here." He said picking up a tool.

"Why is that?" I asked

He shrugged, "You just got back. Don't you want to take some time off to get back into the groove of things?"

I jotted down a note, "No. I'll just end up staring at the wall until then. I just want to go to work."

"Hey listen, if you ever want to talk…" he trailed off.

I looked at him, "Thanks." I studied him. There was something different about him. Then it hit me, "Did you dye your hair?"

He put his hand up to his hair and smoothed it, "No. The color I had was fake."

I nodded, "I like this one better."

He smiled, clearly flattered. "Thanks."

Vince and I worked for about half hour before he stopped to stare. I followed his gaze behind me and saw Rosalie. My mouth wanted to drop in surprise.

Vince looked at me, "Do you know her?" He whispered. Rosalie was closing in on us fast. I looked at her. She wore a grey top with a black blouse, black trousers, and black shoes. Her beautiful blond hair hung around her shoulder in loose curls, her lips were dark pink, her eyes held determination, and her walk was graceful, authoritive and dominant.

I nodded, "Yeah."

He scoffed, "You automatically think she's here to see you? What an ego." He teased

I knocked him upside the head, "Shut up." I said playfully.

Rosalie reached to me and I looked down at her, standing on the wing of the plane. "Rosalie." I whispered in a smile. She smiled back. I started to take one step forward and stopped when I realized there was nothing left. I was relieved that I stopped myself from falling to the ground and making an ass out of myself…again.

Vince went up to her and stuck out his oily hand, "Hi. I'm Vince."

Rosalie was about to shake his hand but saw it smeared. Vince looked at it and retracted his hand, "Hi." He said.

"Hello." She said in an icy tone. Ouch.

Vince turned to me, "Bella, I'm going to get more oil. I'll be right back." He left without waiting for a response. I wonder if Rosalie scared him off.

I climbed down from the plane and landed with a loud thud.

"Thank you for…taking care of me." I said

She waved her hand in dismiss, "It was nothing. I'm happy to help you."

"Thanks. What can I do you for?" I asked.

"I came by to see how you are doing." She said

I nodded, "I'm okay. Um…I didn't do anything embarrassing, did I?" Rosalie studied me. "I mean, Last night was kind of a blurr. I remember some things, but I'm still having gaps." I did my best to not remember me singing to her. I inwardly cringed.

She smiled, "No. You were fine."

I smiled.

Rosalie straightened up, "Listen, if you're not doing anything tomorrow night, how about we go to dinner together?"

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Sorry for the cliffhanger, but if you want a huge hint, you'll be happy with the response in the next chapter.<strong>

**I found a tribute on youtube to soldiers. The link is on my profile if you want to see it.**

**Also, my story, 'The Struggle Between Mates' will be hopefull updated soon. I'm almost finished with the chapter.**

**On a side note, if you have a PS3, feel free to add me: LCPL_Alvarez**


End file.
